Rewriting the Reminiscence for Future Preference
by LANfanaddictNIE
Summary: The story mainly revolves around Dixon and his struggles/triumphs that he endures as he tries to adjust to reality. Sort of Multi-character, but just a bit. Please Read and Review. Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Tragedy/Family
1. A Flicker in an old Flame

**Title: Rewriting the Reminiscence for Future Preference**

**Chap: A Flicker in an old Flame**

**Creds: 90210. The Vow. I do not own the characters or the plot that the story is built upon.**

**Note: Takes place 72 hours after Dixon was admitted into the hospital.**

** . _._._. **

The news of Dixon's accident spread like wildfire. It also gave off similar effects of a wildfire. The impact was massive and chaotic. The damage was injurious. The heat was like hell, and the recovery process was a future prospect that had no promise. Each person inhaled the suffocating fumes, which is figuratively the human response to bad news.

The gang of friends gathered together at the hospital where Dixon was taken into. The doctor providing the care was speaking to Debbie, Dixon's adoptive mother. Tears were running down her face as she tried to hold herself tighter. Those in the waiting room included Annie, Adrianna, Liam, Silver, Navid, Naomi and Max. Annie was distraught to say the least. She remained silent while the others engaged in conversation of sorrow.

Adrianna was obviously the second most hysterical person in the room. Upon hearing the news, she ditched Austin and kissed her free ride to has-been stardom goodbye. She reflected on her previous conversations with Dixon. She hated herself for believing that Dixon had neglected her.

Liam and Dixon were best friends; you could even call their relationship a bro-mance. Liam, being a man full of pessimistic thoughts just couldn't bear thinking about the outcome. The guy many ladies thought had a heart made of stone sat on the cold waiting room seats, living in despair, observably taken aback. Tears could be seen slowly curving down Liam's face.

Silver was caught of guard by the news. It didn't seem pragmatic. She was lost in thought and had no words for the situation. She too faced a future of uncertainty, yet she could not find a way to relate to the matter. The tragedy was overwhelming in a sense that she lost any connection to feelings.

Navid was another close friend of Dixon's, not to mention a business partner. He on the other hand, had no trouble releasing his emotions. He tried to find a silver lining, but right now all that mattered to him was the hope that Dixon would pull through from his detrimental state.

Naomi and Max had no direct connection with Dixon, yet this saddened both of them as any calamity would do to any person. It reminded the couple that someone you love could be taken away from you instantaneously. It was fact, a crucial reality and it terrified them both.

Debbie returned to the group and said "Dixon is recovering. He, he still has no movement from the waist down. He can speak, he's still confused about the accident and he hasn't grasp the concept of time…"

"What, what does that mean?" Navid interrupted.

"He doesn't understand what day, month or year it even is. But um, I already visited with Dixon. The doctor says its okay for him to have two visitors at a time so um, I guess Annie and…uh…" Debbie was saying.

"I'll go." Adrianna asserted.

The group nodded in agreement that Annie and Adrianna should be the two to see Dixon next.

Annie and Ade made their way in utter silence to Dixon's room. Upon arrival both inhaled a deep breath as to soothe the anxiety that each one shared. They walked in and Annie made her presence known first which of course only seemed logical. Annie approached his bedside, carefully reached out her hand to touch his ever so gently. "Dix…It's me Annie. How are you?" Annie said slowly and softly in a genuine tone that she has not used in a long time.

Dixon's lips moved, but sound was hardly detected. He again prepared himself to speak his words again. It was human instinct. He spoke under his breath again but this time it was slightly more decipherable. He said "Where's Silver?"

Both Annie and Ade glanced at each other evidently both being caught off guard. Annie went on to say "The doctor is only allowing two visitors at a time. It's just me and Ade here."

"Dixon, I'm right here." Ade said in a compassionate tone. She gently led her fingertips away from his hand and toward his face having the intention to caress him.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Dixon said in surprise, well as surprised a wounded man could sound.

Ade didn't understand. She didn't know why Dixon reacted in such a way. Was he upset that she blew him off to go to Vegas? She thought to herself and concluded that he must be slightly disconcerted by her actions.

"Dix, it's okay. Ade's your girlfriend…." Annie was saying.

Dixon facial expression quickly changed from being caught up in an uncomfortable situation to entering a state of sheer perplexity. He blinked several times indicating his bewilderment.

Annie caught on that he had no clue whatsoever that Adrianna was his girlfriend. It now made sense to her as to why he asked where Silver was. Annie gave Ade a distressed look. She was lost for words, but Ade caught on as well.

Ade felt hurt to her heart. It was like someone literally slit her throat. She felt her throat swell up and her eyes were visible teary. She simple nodded knowing Dixon's unspoken wishes. A few seconds later, Ade fought the pain in her gut and spoke consolingly "I'll go send Silver in." At that she walked out. She returned to the group and looked at Silver with watery eyes. Silver stared back in wonderment eventually saying "What is it?" "Dixon wants to see you." Ade blurted out in a shaky voice.

Silver didn't move for a few seconds. She was still struck by Ade's demeanor. She half expected for Ade to give a reason, but no further response was given. Silver bit her lower lip and nervously made her way to Dixon's room.

The others that were still in the waiting room were also anticipating a reason of some sort as to why Ade wasn't with Dixon that long. Yet despite their eagerness, no one spoke.

Silver composed herself before knocking on the door to enter Dixon's room. Annie gestured her in.

"Silver." Dixon gasped as if she intoxicated him with her company.

"Yeah?" Silver hesitantly answered.

"Silver, I…I …I'm glad you came. You're the person…I….I need you now. I'm sorry; I hope I can still take you to the dance…" Dixon said.

Silver and Annie were both confused. Annie spoke up. "Dix…remember, we graduated from High School. We haven't been to a school dance in years." Silver nodded in agreement still not knowing what to make of the situation.

Those words had no meaning; in fact, they made no sense to Dixon. He shook his head in denial. "But Silver…" He said.

Annie looked at Silver with concern. "I'll let you sort things out." Annie cautiously said.

Annie walked out in mayhem of mixed emotions and thoughts. The mystification was clearly seen on her face. She approached the others still in an upheaval. Again, Annie's expression made the group anxious, yet she was speechless.

Finally, Liam got his nerves worked up and approached Annie saying "So…how's he doing?"

"He's talking, but he…he thinks…he thinks we're all still in High School. He thinks that he's still dating Silver." Annie said the last part as if she was still trying to convince herself of that matter.

Everyone's jaws dropped slightly. Annie continued "I think we should let Silver and Dix talk for a bit."

Those who agreed nodded their heads, and those who didn't remained silent.

Silver stood next to Dixon with her hands laid upon his. Dixon was first to speak. "Silver, I know that I never said this enough, but, I…I love you."

**._._._.**

**End of Chapter 1. So what did you think? Do you like the idea? Please Review. Comments and constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. To Feel, or not to Feel

**Chap 2: To Feel, or not to Feel**

** . _._._. **

Silver was once again speechless. The confusion was obviously written all over her face. "Dixon…I…uh…we broke up nearly 4 years ago…maybe 5." Silver said slowly and carefully as to not offend the already injured guy.

Dixon still did not want to believe it. He shook his head and was muttering "NO, no ,no, no."

"You're with Adrianna now. She cares about you. I know that she means a lot to you." Silver said still in an ever so cautious manner.

"I don't give a damn about Adrianna, Silver. My heart knows that it's you that I love. My mind is telling me that it is you that has always been there for me. I…I…I just…I just can't…I don't get how I could be with Adrianna…when there's you. I mean…Ade's a bit of a bitch." Dixon said with vigor in his voice.

"Dixon, we went downhill, after awhile. You had your moments of fall, and it was Ade who was there for you." Silver said in all calmness.

"You can try to convince me all you want, but...I won't believe it…I can't Sil." Dixon said in a sensitive manner.

Silver had forgotten about how passionate Dixon was. She had nothing more to say. She simply looked him directly in his eyes, not longingly, but in a worrisome gaze. She felt sorry for him. She knew well that their relationship did not work out; she knew well that it won't work out…ever. They were most definitely two different _clashing_ individuals. Besides, he was a guy with a future set in stone that had no leg room for children. She wanted kids. He wouldn't.

Those in the waiting room were becoming quite nervous about what was going down between Silver and Dixon. Annie was saying her good-byes to her mom. Debbie had to pick up Ryan at the airport. He had decided to come out for support which is a natural human tendency, but not all humans possess that mind-set.

After Debbie left, Annie checked her phone almost immediately. She was waiting for a response from her father, a response that she internally knew she would not get. Yet she did not give up. She re-dialed the phone number hoping to get an answer on the other line. She heard an all too familiar voice at the other end repeating an all too familiar phrase 'You've reached Harry Wilson, please leave a message after the beep.' At that Annie hung up slightly flustered. Two people noticed: Liam and Ade.

Liam and Annie hadn't had a real conversation since the whole Silver/Liam mash-up. It felt wrong not to reassure Annie in this dreadful situation, but Liam himself had no advice to give. His world was just as lopsided as hers.

Adrianna on the other hand knew that Annie didn't need words, she needed a friend. She would be that friend. She approached Annie, placed her hands ever-so-gently on Annie's shoulder. Ade soon sat down next to her with ease. She extended one arm around Annie's shoulder and proceeded in silence.

Annie soon had tears running down her face. She turned toward Ade and accepted a hug. At that, she was swept away with her emotions and all the tears she held back came pouring out. "My life is falling apart Ade. I…I lost a good guy, my father has nothing to do with my brother and I, and my brother….my brother…he was so full of life, and seeing him on that hospital bed, living a memory of a broken past, it kills me…it just kills me." Annie said while still sobbing.

Ade held her closer. "It's going to be fine Annie, things will work out." Ade instantly regretted saying that. She knew that a lot of things weren't ever going to be normal again. It was a gut feeling, she hated it.

Minutes later, the two caught hold of their emotions. Annie wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She had a lot on her mind, but in an instant her thoughts were interrupted.

"Um, Annie, uh Silver's been in there with Dixon for a long time, do you think I could go in and check up on them?" Navid said, but his voice was in distressed, so Annie knew that he had other intentions as well.

"I don't see why not." Annie said with a tired voice.

Navid let out a slight smile, perhaps indicating a thank you. He soon walked off at a pace that was unusually swift. He tightened his jaw before he entered Dixon's room. He found Dixon and Silver sitting in silence. This made him lift his brow. He wondered if they were up to something before he made his presence known. He let that feeling slide, after all, Dixon was bed stricken. "Hey man, how you holding up?" Navid asked.

"It's tough man. Nothing is how I remember." Dixon said facing Navid.

Silver stood up. She saw Navid's entrance as an exit. " I'll let you two chat, and, uh maybe send in the next person?" Silver asked the latter strictly to Dixon.

Dixon just nodded a yes.

Silver headed for the exit. As soon as she left the room, she leaned against the wall and let out a deep breathe. Before Navid walked in, Silver had agreed to have a _friendlier, _off the grid companionship with Dixon, for his sake of course. He just needs time to remember why we broke up she thought as she walked out toward the waiting room. The group looked up at Silver. She walked toward Liam and said "I guess your next…if you want."

Liam nodded. He walked in a quick manner as well, but when he got to the door he froze. He did not know how he was going to talk to his friend. He almost turned around, but his heart moved him to continue forward. "Dixon." He said as he stepped in.

"Hey, Liam." Dixon greeted.

Navid looked at Liam and back down at his shoes, for an obvious reason…Silver.

"Hey , how…how you doing?" Liam said. He couldn't think of anything else to say because of how nervous he was, how nervous Navid made him feel. To say the least, being around Navid, in close proximity was awkward.

"I won't lie. Things are crazy. I'm in a time zone, that I don't remember and…I'm getting an enormous headache. To add to it, the confusion is not making my adjustments any easier." Dixon said in a tired manner.

"I hear you man. I know when I was in the hospital, the questions got old fast. But I just had to remember that people were only there because they cared." Liam said trying to sound reassuring.

"You were in an accident too man?" Dixon questioned.

Liam forgot that Dixon was suffering from amnesia. "Oh, uh yeah. But enough of me, how's the feeling in your legs?" Liam asked, while desperately wanting to change the subject. His accident fiasco wasn't his finest hour, in fact it wrecked his life…it brought Vanessa into the picture…and things spiraled out of control from there.

"Yeah man, how are the old legs doing?" Navid sincerely asked.

"I still have no feeling from my waist downward. I can't say it sucks because there's no pain. The doctor's say I have to go to a rehabilitation center, you know for physio." Dixon said.

Liam and Navid both respond with an "Oh" and a nod of the head.

"Damn, but that stuff's expensive. But uh, Annie says not to worry about it, she'll take care of the expenses." Dixon said in an overwhelmed way.

"Did she say how she'll pay for it?" Liam asked curiously, for he was the only one in the room who knew about how she paid for Dixon's previous visits to other rehab centers.

"With money doofus!" Dixon grinned and continued on slightly more seriously by saying "It's some inheritance thing, I don't remember the details.

Liam nodded and was filled with a sense of relief. "Well um Naomi and Max are here to visit, shall I send them in?" Liam asked.

"Oh, uh, ok. But first, who's Max?" Dixon asked

"Max is Naomi's boyfriend. She crashed his wedding, and now there in love. I'm sure others will fill in the blanks. Alright see ya man." Liam said. Liam walked out, and Navid followed closely behind.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Things should be speeding up from here. Please Review. **


	3. Breaking, Mending, and an Empty Room

**Breaking, Mending, and an Empty Room**

**._._._.**

Liam felt Navid burning a hole through his head as he led the way back to the waiting room. It felt really uncomfortable, so it was undoubtedly alleviating when the two reached the waiting room. "Looks like you two are up next." Liam stated to Max and Naomi.

"Nay, should I even be going in, I mean, the guy probably doesn't remember me." Max said in an undertone.

"That doesn't matter. We'll give greetings and go from there." Naomi uttered. Max and Naomi joined in hands and walked the same path the others took to visit Dixon. Max couldn't help but be fidgety. The couple reached the door but before they could even reach for the door knob, Max felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to see who it was, it was the attending doctor.

"Excuse me, visiting hours ending a few minutes ago, I'm afraid you won't be able to visit Dixon until tomorrow." The doctor said in a sincere voice.

"Okay." Max said. He was slightly relieved. He didn't know Dixon well, so it felt intrusive for him to visit.  
Naomi was a bit relieved to, although she wouldn't admit it, especially to Annie. She wasn't exactly a friend of Dixon; she was always more of an acquaintance, or something like that. Naomi nodded at the doctor's words and grabbed Max's hand and walked back to where they had previously left the others.

Adrianna was gathering up her personal belongings, her purse, her coffee cup and other small pointless items. She noticed Max and Naomi walking back. "Hey what happened?" Ade asked in slight distress.

The group looked up at Max and Naomi looking for a reason as to why they were back so soon.

To put them at ease quickly, Naomi smiled and simply restated what the doctor said to them "It turns out that visiting hours are over. I guess this means we are going to head out now. Max reserved a hotel for us on the way over."

The group nodded.

Before Naomi left she only bothered to hug one person good bye, Annie. Naomi wasn't cold hearted like she appeared to be by observers, she had a heart, maybe just not as big. "Hang in there, Annie. Things will work out. The doctors seem to be doing there best here, to keep Dixon comfortable." Naomi said consolingly.

Navid, Silver and Adrianna were talking about staying at a nearby hotel.

Annie hadn't made arrangements with her mom about where they would stay. She also knew that she didn't want to leave the hospital; it would be like abandoning Dixon. So ultimately she decided to stay out of the decision making. I'll only leave if I'm invited she eventually concluded to herself.

Liam walked back from the restroom. He noticed Navid and Ade making their way out the exit. He saw Silver still gathering her things; she looked like she was about done and ready to leave. He was still walking toward the two ladies in the waiting room, but then he saw Silver lean in for a hug toward Annie. He stopped in his tracks. This is the first time he saw them embrace in a long time, well, ever since his relationship with Silver was publically announced. He thought he'd let them talk before he intruded. He walked back down toward where he saw some pamphlets just to keep himself moderately occupied until the coast was clear.

"Annie…I'm so sorry." Silver said while still hugging her.

"I know…Silver…I know. I just…I can't…my life is a soap opera. My brother could never walk again, and I still find myself worrying about my failed relationships…with Caleb…and…uh…the only guy I ever really…_really…_loved…" Annie said while beginning to tear up again. She couldn't get the last part out, it would only sting even more if she spoke it out loud, that Liam wasn't _hers_ to claim, to love, anymore.

Silver knew who Annie was speaking of, she couldn't help but feel regret. Annie was her best friend, and she was hurting her. Gosh, both of our lives are like soap operas, she thought to herself. Silver was the first to pull away from the hug. She dried her eyes, being careful not to smear her make-up if she already hasn't. "Well, I guess I'm going to go meet up with the others, what are you going to do?" Silver asked.

"I think I'll stick around for awhile, you know, just to clear my head." Annie said while drying her tears as well.

"Alright then, you know where to reach me…if you need…anything." Silver said.

"Okay." Annie said knowing that the probability of calling Silver was slim to nothing.

At that, Silver walked out. She needed to say nothing else. Annie didn't need to know that she agreed to sort of re-date Dixon, right? Silver thought.

Annie sat back down in one of the chairs. The room was suddenly vacant. She pulled out her phone again, with the hope of finding a call or a text from her father. Her face beamed with disappointment as she noticed that she received no new notifications. She felt anger, rage, and despair steaming inside her. How could her father just desert her, her mom, Dixon? His family. She stared at the phone, thinking up the pros and cons of redialing her dad's phone number.

Liam saw the latter part of what Annie was doing. "If you stare any harder, I'm sure it'll explode."

Annie looked up in confusion. She thought everyone had left. "I, I thought my dad…yeah, forget it. What are you still doing here? Everyone else left to get a room at some hotel." Annie said.

"I didn't. You didn't." Liam said plainly.

"Liam, please no mind games now." Annie said in a tired voice.

"It wasn't a game. I was just pointing out the facts…that not everyone left." Liam said in a more serious tone. "I hope you don't mind the company." Liam continued as he sat down next to Annie.

"I guess not." Annie said. After about 30 seconds of silence she continued, "I never thought I'd find myself in _this_ situation again, you know, worried that you might lose someone you love. Every minute is an aching moment. To make matters worse, I have to re-live high school again…for Dixon's sake…and you and I both know that it was a terrible time for me." Annie said, but immediately regretting it. She looked away from Liam, pretending to be reading the health posters on the wall.

"Come on, High School was fun." Liam said trying to sound cheery.

"Just not the school part, right?" Annie said trying to loosen up.

"Okay, so you may be right. But, still it wasn't all that bad. I mean, other than school we had fun, right? I mean, not just _we_, but we as a group of friends, you, me, Dixon, everyone else." Liam said.

"Yeah, there were highlights I suppose. Like when we all hung out at the beach. You, Dixon, Ivy and, was it Teddy, all were on the surf team. Dixon was always so happy." Annie said with a smile finally making its way back to her face.

"Yeah. I remember." Liam said reminiscing.

Dixon was asleep in his room. He was dreaming, he saw himself headed home in a car with two guys whose faces he couldn't make out. He felt anxious, and with a phone to his ear, he saw himself talking, but no words were heard. And in a split second, a simple look to the right was all he needed to see the fear he had in his eyes. A huge truck hit his side of the vehicle. He saw himself strapped against the seat of the car, looking around he noticed his surroundings were colored with an orange-red tint. The vehicle was over-turned, the right side was totally smashed in. He tried to feel, to remember an impact, but his eyes closed as if losing the will power to stay open. Dixon fought and fought to open his eye's, and when he did, he woke up from his nightmare. He used his arms to position himself upward on his bed. His heart was still beating fast. He looked around, but couldn't see much except for the dim light out in the hallway. Once his breathing went back to a steady pace, he laid back down on his back. He couldn't make himself go back to sleep. He felt that if he closed his eyes, it may never reopen. He laid still in an empty room.

**Thanks for reading. What did you like in the story? Hate? Want? Tell me in the reviews. Thanks.**


	4. Interrupted and Neglected

**Chap: Interrupted and Neglected**

**Note: I hope it doesn't bother anyone that I forgot Teddy! Sorry for that, if you missed him in this story. Hmm, that sort of destroys the storyline from the cliff-hanger on the original show. Oh well, Silver has enough males after her in this story. So I guess I'll ignore the 'teddy' part-again sorry! SIDENOTE: Mild ****Suggestive/sensual**** themes included in Maomi/Nax scene. You have been warned. **

**._._._.**

Dixon barely got any sleep that night. Every time he slept, a portion of his accident would be on repeat. He blinked his eyes, he could tell that morning was fast approaching. He was in a room with a window, and although the blinds were closed, the suns immense light was creepily making its way through the slight openings. He barely had the strength to sit up, but he pushed himself to. He hated being bed-stricken, it was boring and not to mention suffocating being in one room for 12 hours all _alone_. He reached toward a button that he hardly pushed- it was to ring for assistance. He contemplated pushing the button, but at the same time, he didn't want the medical staff in his room. He considered them as an annoyance factor when they were ever so cautious around him. He was still a living person for god's sake! It was then he realized that his temper was on the rise again. He had to take it easy today. This morning would be his last morning here, and then it was off to rehab. "Wow", he said out loud, "I never thought I'd be going to a rehab center." Dixon, of course had memory loss, so he didn't know that he was in a rehab center recently…a drug rehab center anyway.

Liam woke up in the driver seat of his car with the window on both the driver side and the passenger side partially rolled down. He was still in the parking lot at the hospital, he was too tired to drive to the hotel where the others were staying at, so he slept in his vehicle. The sun was shining brightly in his rearview mirror which was the initial reason for his wake up. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the environment. He placed his keys in the ignition and turned his car on so that he could see what time it was. It was still pretty early, in fact, it was only almost 7 am. And yes, that is considered early especially to bar owners who run late shifts to please extroverted customers. He decided to go make a run for the gas station and pick up some food. Yes, there was a cafeteria inside the hospital, but Liam had vowed to himself after his own accident that he would never ever again eat hospital cafeteria food.

Annie woke up to the movements in the waiting room. The staff was switching duties and it was surprising on what a commotion they were causing. Once she noticed that it was actually morning, she quickly sat up, and combed her hair with her fingers and straightening out her clothes with the brush of her hand. She walked to the front desk to ask about visiting hours. Unfortunately for her, she had to wait an hour and a half to see her brother Dixon again. After she was informed, she checked her phone. She got several text messages from friends, but she only bothered to check one, it was from her mom.

It read:_Hey sweetie, we're staying at the Hilton. Come over._ She slowly inhaled, and thought that it would be best to accept the invitation, besides she needed to the comfort of her mother, and a clean set of clothes. Annie called a cab to pick her up, and she decided to wait outside, plus she needed the fresh air.

Naomi was lying next to Max. Her head lay lightly on his chest. Both were breathing heavily for obvious reasons. "Max, I love you." Naomi whispered with her nails fondling his chest.

"I love you too, Naomi." Max said "and that's not just the 'sex trance' talking."

"Dirty boy, me like-y!" Naomi said flirtatiously with a bat of her lashes. "Say more."

"I love every inch of you, her hair, your eyes, your cute nose, your ass, and your toes." Max said poetically.

Naomi didn't need to say anymore, she gently placed a kiss on Max's upper lip. She pulled away, and then leaned back in and kissed him again, repeatedly in slow motions. "Max, max, max" she said between breathes.

Max could feel Naomi's body moving in, close. He couldn't stand the tension; he rolled Naomi over, as for him to be the dominant. He kissed Naomi back with more force. He left little time for breathing, and stuck his tongue in Naomi's mouth the first chance he got. They lay there moving in perfect unison, making the best out of their moment of passion. Max was about to enter Naomi until the phone rang. Fuck, Max said inwardly.

The two would have ignored it entirely, but it was killing the buzz, drowning the mood.

"Fuck, Max answer the damn thing." Naomi said irritated for not having reached her peak.

"Hello." Max said in a raspy voice.

"Hello, uh, Max, are you okay? Oh, this is Navid."

"Yeah, I'm fine. What is it?" He said trying to ease his irritation.

"Oh, uh, we, uh, Silver, Ade and I, we wondering if you guys were up to doing breakfast, together." Navid said while catching the point of the irritated voice.

"Well, uh, I'll see what Naomi says, but, uh, it's probable that we are going to take a rain check." Max said with the latter part being a give away of his intentions. Naomi was tickling his hipbone.

"Okay." Navid said, like he was taking a command. "Bye." As soon as Navid hung up the phone, he busted out laughing.

"What happened?" Silver asked anxiously.

"Oh, uh, their going to take a rain check." Navid answered with a smirk still spread widely across his face.

"Are they okay. You asked if they were okay?" Ade asked in concern. She was worried, and stressed, and she assumed others had the same feeling as she.

"Oh. No. I just interrupted there sex game, and Max-y was a little irritated, that's all. But I'm sure they pressed the play button once we hung up." Navid said amusing himself, and only himself.

"Navid!" Silver said sternly. "That's private. We're in a hotel, a nice one, be a gentleman, not an ass." Silver said while saying the latter part with her teeth clenched together. It seemed to be getting easier and easier to make a decision between Navid and Liam.

Ade too nodded in disapproval of Navid's actions.

Navid's expressions quickly changed. "I, I, I'm sorry." He said to both girls. He then gently pulled Silver toward him saying "Silver, I'm sorry. I, I know I sounded cocky, and it was stupid. But, I'm not trying to be an ass, Silver. I, I just want, I just wa…" Navid was saying.

"Stop it, Navid. Just. Stop." Silver said, again with her stern voice and a hint of irritancy.

Navid obeyed. He noticed Silver drifting away, more and more. He did not want to see Silver end up with Liam. He would not allow it. It will not happen. I'm going to win her back, he thought to himself.

Annie finally arrived at the hotel her mom and Ryan were staying at- and everyone else she thought to herself as she saw Silver, Navid and Ade.

Adrianna was the first to spark a conversation. "Annie, how's Dixon?"

Silver turned away at the mention of Dixon's name.

Navid was the only one who noticed.

"I haven't seen him since last night. Visiting hours aren't until 2 hours form now…even for family." Annie said.

"Annie…" This is all Ade could say, she couldn't form sentences, she couldn't face the fact that Dixon wanted to meet with someone else other than her.

After waiting several seconds for Ade to finish, Annie decided to finish the conversation. "Listen, guys, I'm meeting my mom here, so I have to go." Annie said and at that she walked off.

As Annie walked off, a new member was soon to join the group. "I'm here." Liam said.

"Oh, you got my text." Silver said.

Navid openly glared at Liam. WTF she texts him! Navid thought to himself.

"Yeah. So where's Annie going?" Liam asked.

"She's meeting her mom." Ade answered even though the question was directly at her.

"Oh." Liam answered as if half expecting a totally different answer. "And Naomi and Max?"

"Their busy." Navid interrupted. "So it's just us. You. Me. And Silver." Navid said.

"And Adrianna!" Silver said while giving Navid a harsh glare.

Navid felt bad for _forgetting_ Ade.

Adrianna was slightly hurt by this too, but in a different way. How could all these guys want Silver, she thought. She knew she didn't want to declare a 'hate on' with Silver again, but she couldn't help but feel some form of jealousy boiling up inside her. "Let's just go and grab something to eat. Liam, did you have breakfast already?" Ade asked.

"I almost did. But, uh, Silver texted, saying to meet up for breakfast. So here I am." Liam said.

Adrianna nodded.

**Well, that's that for that chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Dixon's storyline will now be included more regularly throughout the story now, seeing that it is a fanfic about him. Hope you're enjoying the side-scenes of other characters as they are facing a life of their own. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks.**


	5. Cries of the Wilson Siblings

**Chap: Cries of the Wilson siblings**

**._._._.**

Annie was with her mom, in their room at the hotel. Ryan was in the shower.

"Mom, how can you be so strong? I mean, Dad's AWOL, he's not here for Dixon. It makes no sense. I'm just so…so fed up with him, and I can't even take it out on him, he's not here." Annie drabbles on.

"Honey, your Dad, well, he's just become a different person. Maybe, he'll have a change of heart. I can't say exactly, but what matters is that, we're here. You and I. We can get through this, we have to remain strong for Dixon." Debbie said consolingly.

"It's just so, difficult. I, I feel powerless, like I don't even have control over my own emotions." Annie continues.

"Well, that's human nature. We do hit pitfalls at times, but, we get back up." Debbie says.

Annie nods as to take in her mothers words. She tilted her head against Debbie's shoulder, seeking comfort. Few tears run down her face.

Debbie gently puts her arm around her daughter. "Annie, it'll be fine. Things will work out."

Dixon was given breakfast. He was served plain oatmeal, an apple, a slice of wheat toast, and milk. He looked at it, contemplating if he should throw up first, or wait until after he ate, because honestly, the texture of the food looked horrible. "Uh, is there anything else that you can serve me?" Dixon asked.

"What you get, is what you get. I don't write the menu." The attending clerk said.

"Ah, ok." Dixon said, feeling beaten.

The lady soon left the room.

"If I die, I'm blaming you." Dixon said to the clump of oatmeal. At that he took a spoonful and stuck the gooey substance in his mouth. It was…edible, not a taste bud party of course, but indeed fit for consumption.

Ryan was ready, he had gotten out of the shower about 10 minutes ago. "So, ladies, are ya set to go?"

"We still have forty-five minutes to kill." Annie plainly stated.

"Breakfast anyone?" Ryan remarked.

"Yeah, we could do breakfast." Debbie said in approval with the nod of her head.

"So downstairs to the café we go." Ryan said, with a bit too much enthusiasm for Annie.

Annie was used to Ryan now, but at times she felt that he still tried a little too hard to make Annie, I don't know, feel comfortable around him? "Alright, let me grab my purse." Annie muttered.

Debbie and Ryan locked hands as they strolled out the door.

Annie rolled her eyes at their demeanor. She wondered of her mother's happiness. How could her mother be sure of this marriage? I mean, her first marriage failed after all? Annie thought to herself, Love is complicated, either that or its fictional and we take what we can get. All of this philosophy was making her head spin, she decided to let the topic go.

They reached the café affiliated with the hotel. It smelled so inviting; Annie couldn't help but lick her lips. She hadn't realized she was hungry.

It was a buffet style café, but none the less, the layout was attractive, and the scent of the food was alluring.

"Oh, am I hungry!" Ryan blurted out while rubbing his hands together.

Debbie let out a chuckle. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's get in line, unless Annie, would you rather order something off the menu?"

"No I'll just go thru the line too." Annie said.

They each got their plates and were on their way to find a table. The crowd wasn't too bad, many of the guests probably already ate, so it was easy to find a booth.

Silver, Ade, Navid and Liam were just about done. They were leaving their table when they past the Wilson/Matthews family.

In all awkwardness, Annie's eyes immediately locked onto Liam's, accidently of course. That night at the hospital, they almost kissed. She wasn't sure if it was because she was emotional, or if she really wanted Liam back, but that _almost kiss_ made her heart race and it sent a chill down her spine. She figured they would've kissed if it weren't for that janitor that popped out of nowhere. But after that little interruption, their small talk at the hospital lost its flare, so to relieve the awkwardness Liam left.

Liam, too, tried to avoid eye contact. He mentally hit himself, for even looking. That night at the hospital, he knew he really did want to kiss Annie, and he had to fight himself from doing it earlier in their conversation. He didn't know why he wanted to, but he did. He couldn't though, he really screwed things up. It all started with Vanessa, and then Silver. Again, he mentally wanted to beat himself up. How could he sleep with Annie's best friend? Yeah, sure Silver was hot. Whoa Liam, Stop, he thought to himself.

Silver noticed the awkward glares between the two. She figured it was because of her. Well, she thought to herself, Annie is going to have to get used to it. Wait, no, no, no, Silver, she spoke to herself, you already rejected this guy. You picked Teddy, well, uh, he didn't take it to well, so maybe it isn't too late to get it back on with this guy. Hot Liam. Oh man, I sure want to jump on him now. Ugh, but Dixon, oh Dixon. Damn it, I hate amnesia, I'll have to let Dixon down easy, somehow, soon. Yeah I'll be a temp, but he'll soon realize we broke up for some pretty darn good reasons.

Navid was clueless, so again he blurts out "Too cool to eat with us, Annie?"

Annie looks at him harshly. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you could've joined us earlier when we were all down here." Navid said.

"Oh Annie, you didn't mention, wanting to be with your friends." Debbie inserted.

Annie gave her mom a look, she felt like she was put on the spot. "Well, Navid, mom, I just thought I'd spend some time with my family. I know, that sounds wild, and crazy. I don't know why, but I guess, I just need the support, or maybe it's because I don't want to take them for granted anymore." Annie said sarcastically and also assertively. At that she slammed her plate on the table, and quickly walked out with her arms folded and her forehead creased. "UGH!" She let out as she was outside.

Both Navid and Debbie were caught off guard.

Both Liam and Ade were about to run after Annie.

"Liam." Silver yelled out. "Let her be, she probably just needs to cool off. Besides, I think Ade is better suited for the job." Silver said while tugging at his arm for him to stay.

Liam looked at Silver. It was a blank stare.

Debbie briskly paced toward Annie and Ade, who were conveniently close, sitting on a wooden bench, under a small tree. She reached the two ladies and spoke to Adrianna first "Could I have a few minutes with Annie?"

Ade nodded and respectfully walked away.

"Annie, honey, I, I didn't mean any harm. I know things are tough, we're all hurting, Annie." Debbie said.

"I don't know mom…" Annie said breaking into tears. "I thought that I would have life all figured out, and things would go as I planned. But nothing is the same. I'm lost, and I know I shouldn't be making my life sound like a living hell, because Dixon well he's got it far worst than me. So who am I to, to say that, life sucks." Annie said.

"Oh Annie. You know, life is not about being figured out. Its about learning to be yourself, and not just finding your full potential, but also living to the fullest. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, we all sometimes feel like we hit rock bottom, but its how you decide to get back up that matters. You have a whole support system by your side. Me, for example. I'll always cheer you on." Debbie says.

"Wow. That was deep. I still wonder why you never went into psychology." Annie jokes as her voice returns to normal.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt, but, um, its about time to see Dixon now." Ryan said as he approached the women.

"Oh Okay. Are you coming with us Annie? Debbie asked.

"Yeah." Annie replied.

The Wilson-Matthews walked toward the rental vehicle. Annie was reaching for the door handle until she heard her name 'Annie' being yelled out across the lot. She turned around, it was Navid.

"Annie, wait." Navid said again.

Annie turned around and tapped her foot indicating her state of rush.

"Okay, so I'm sorry Annie. About what I said. I didn't mean any harm. Honestly. But, just to keep things good between us, I'm sorry." Navid said.

"Fine by me. I guess I should say sorry too. It's just, you know, with Dixon, and everything else, I overreacted. But I have to go now, were going back to the hospital to see Dixon." Annie said.

"Oh Alright. I'll let you guys get to it. See you there." Navid said.

Back at the hospital Dixon was anxious. His legs ached and burned and there was a lot of tension. Damn it, if I knew my legs would hurt like hell I wouldn't have wished for this fast of a recovery, Dixon thought as he massaged his own legs as best he could. He sat upright in his hospital bed in agony. Looking at the clock every five minutes wasn't helping his nerves. He couldn't seem to find a way to get comfortable, but any sudden or major movements made him cringe and put his fists together in sheer pain.

"Dixon", a familiar voice called. He turned his head to face to see both Debbie and Annie standing at the doorway. Debbie ran over to her son and gave him a hug before asking him how he was holding up. Conversation took up a majority of the time. The family was just waiting for the doctors final approval to release Dixon to the rehabilitation center. They didn't want Dixon to travel far in his condition, so they decided to keep it local, but still quality. It really made no difference to Dixon, he just wanted to get out of the hospital.

A knock on the door interrupted the family's little reunion. It was Silver.

"Silver", Dixon said, suddenly forgetting the pain in his legs. "Come in."

Silver walked in slowly, greeting Mr. Matthews with a smile and a nod of the head.

Annie could tell that she felt awkward, and despite wanting to spend the most time with Dixon, she went ahead and suggested that she, her mom and Ryan let the two talk.

Once again, Silver found herself left alone with Dixon. "Hey", Silver uttered.

"Hey", Dixon said while waiting for Silver to continue.

"So, um, how you holding up?" Silver asked.

"Now that mentioned it, I remember that my legs hurt like hell. But, uh, I don't want to talk about that. That's all I've been talking about. How about you, how are you?" Dixon asked while reaching out for Silvers hand.

Silver let him take her hand for a few seconds and then suddenly tore it away. "Dixon, I know that you remember us being together like we still are, but we're not. I just don't think we have the same mutual feelings for one another. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but…"

"Silver, I think I know where your coming from, but the thing is, is that, you're the only thing I'm sure of, the only thing I know."Dixon said while looking down. "My brain keeps telling me that it's you", Dixon said while looking Silver in the eye.

"The thing is, I haven't told anyone that we were going to try to be…a couple. I don't know if I can. I mean, I'm in a bit of a predicament right now, between uh, some guys. I just don't want to include you in that mess." Silver said.

"So, what your saying is, uh, you don't even want to give us another shot?" Dixon said obviously trying to piece his emotions together.

"Well, you don't have to say it that way. I mean yes, my life is complicated at the moment, you don't deserve to get tangled up in all this drama." Silver said.

"So you do care." Dixon said.

"Look, I'm not playing hard to get, c'mon you're in the friggin' hospital. I wouldn't do that. I just think that, hypothetically speaking here, that if we were to ever get back together, now is not the time." Silver said, trying to be as kind as possible.

"Fine. Let's just leave it at that." Dixon said and then looked straight out his window.

"Dixon…" Silver said.

"Just, just go." Dixon said.

Silver stood still for a few seconds not sure if she should try and reason things out, but at length she thought it would be best to let things be for now. She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Dixon's eyes remained fixed to the outside. A small tear ran down his face. The one girl her felt anything for, had just told him that her life was too complicated for him, and she just walked out the door. Just like that.

***Thanks for reading the chapter. Tell me what you think about it in the review section. Your reviews are very much appreciated, plus it lets me know that people are actually reading the chapters. **


	6. Better Days

Chap: Better Days

Note: The Mexico setting is an idea I borrowed from "MallieOTP" from the story "Season 5, My Way".

A month had gone by, Dixon is in rehab, and a lot has happened. To clarify, Annie and Dixon are the only ones in Mexico, unless stated otherwise. Most of what is written in the first half is a filler, the characters reflecting on the past few months since Dixons incident and how they all are going on with their lives. Hope its not too confusing

._._._.

Dixon had just finished his breakfast at the cafeteria. He made a few friends, but he would go through mood swings every now and then, today was one of those days that he just wanted to be left alone. He went out to the commons area to get fresh air. The air was crisp and cool; it felt good when he inhaled. He wheeled himself toward the water fountain where he found it most serene. Today his legs could move without much pain, but his arms were sore from conditioning with one of his friends.

* * *

Annie had been renting a low quality apartment for a few months. She didn't mind though, she got to visit her brother very often. Her mother and Ryan went back to Paris just a few weeks before, so she was out in Mexico with a lot of time on her hands.

* * *

Adrianna was still torn at the concept that Dixon didn't love her anymore. She felt anger and hurt. She gave up her second shot at stardom and had been struggling to get back on her feet. She did not retreat to drugs or alcohol, but she filled the hole in her heart with men.

* * *

Silver had made it clear to Navid that she was not interested in him anymore. She made a couple of attempts to get back with Liam. They went out on a date, but nothing came out of it. She only decided recently to give the dating game a rest and focus on being healthy so that when she found someone that she wants to have a baby with, she would be _fit_ for the job.

* * *

Naomi was booking event planning jobs like crazy since Max was on business a lot lately with his partner Alec. She missed Max like crazy, so the only way for her to stay sane was to be busy, like crazy.

* * *

Annie was doing some grocery shopping at one of the town centers. She cooked a lot, her brother and one of his friends usually got a chance to "check out" and have a small luncheon with her. She was making her way down one of the aisles, when she got a text. It was Adrianna. Every so often Ade would text her about how her life is a ruinous wreck, a disaster movie, or a hell fest. She knew Ade went through a lot with the dramatic breakup with Dixon. He had straight up told her that he did not love her. It was quite the debacle. The text read "Taylor left me for Vegas". Annie knew that Vegas implied so many things, and she was not about to play texting combat at the moment, instead she shoved her phone back in her pocket.

* * *

Dixon spent a few hours outside, leisurely of course. He thought a lot about the life he didn't know. He frequently thought about all the things he had learned, had done, and what he was like before his accident. He even got personal confirmation from Annie when she showed him his Facebook page. His memory was still shot nonetheless, and it was frustrating, especially on days like these. Minutes later, he found himself in his room reaching for his journal. He didn't like the fact that he owned a journal, but it was apart of his healing process and it was recommended by his therapist. He rarely wrote what he felt, he mostly wrote about his past, which to him seemed like his present.

* * *

Silver and Teddy had reunited, only to poke holes in their friendship. After Liam had rejected Silver, she got wasted only to have Teddy pick her up from some bar. He was going to spend the night to watch over her, but then she tried to seduce him. That was the starting point of their deflating friendship.

* * *

Liam went back to running his bar. He seldom saw his friends, and he rarely wanted to see them. He had more customers since being back in town, he heard it was because one nearby bar had been closed out. Navid stopped by now and then trying to make amends with Liam, but he wouldn't have it. They had gotten into yet another fight, and it was all due to Navid's jealousy. Liam didn't want to admit that he provoked him by flaunting his date with Silver in his face, even if it meant nothing to him personally. He was just ticked off, and at the moment, nothing could put that fire out.

* * *

Today, Dixon wrote about Silver. He was told about her cancer gene and that was constantly on his mind when he thought about her. He regretted their last conversation, and that made him depressed. He felt horrible, telling her to leave. He felt selfish. He put his pen down and slammed his journal shut. "UGH!" he muttered rubbing his head. His roommate came in at that instant.

"Rough day?" His roommate asked.

"What do you think, Riley?" Dixon sarcastically asked.

"Whoa easy there, tiger." Riley said.

Dixon shook his head. "Dude, I can never tell if you're hitting on me or not." Dixon said easing his temper. Riley had a way of calming down Dixon. These two had budded heads at the beginning. Riley and Annie had even budded heads even more over that very issue. But not now, things were smoothed out, and friendships were formed among the three.

* * *

Annie had just gotten back to her apartment. It was very hot, she soon found out that her air conditioner was broken again. She had this problem before so she called the management for the place hoping that they could get to it right away. She started to prepare dinner, but was distracted by the heat of the room. She went outside hoping to find relief from the warm air. A breeze swept by every now and then, and it was alleviating, but she knew she had to return to the kitchen. Dixon and Riley would arrive in a few hours.

* * *

Dixon and Riley sat in front of the television set just flipping through channels. Most were in Spanish, but they were used to that.

"Man, just pick something already!" Dixon said.

"There is nothing to watch, we even finished watching all those movies Annie brought." Riley said.

"Dude, if I were home now, I'd have tons of movies to watch." Dixon said.

"Aw, reminiscing mode again. If I were home, I don't know, I wouldn't know where to call home." Riley said.

"Now who is reminiscing." Dixon replies.

"That's not the same thing. I mean, you have something to go back to. Me, nothing." Riley says.

"Ha, yeah, I have something to go back to alright, its just that the things I go back to aren't real. They're over. History." Dixon says.

"Hasta la bye-bye." Riley remarks.

"Exactly. Gone. Poof! I wake up everyday hoping that today's the day that my memory kicks in, that I remember something, even if its just what color my house is." Dixon says. "Okay so I know the color of my house, Annie told me. But it would be nice if I actually remembered." Dixon continued.

"Well, man, you've just got to tough it through. I mean, you and I both know that you may not even get your memory back. It's difficult, but look at me, I know I won't ever be able to walk again, but I've got to move on." Riley says.

"Yeah, I know, everyone keeps saying that. Look, lets just change the subject, okay?" Dixon asserted.

"Fine. So what time did Annie say to meet up." Riley asked.

"6, or something like that." Dixon said.

* * *

Annie just got done with the main dish. Since it was almost time to pick up the boys she decided to prepare the salad. It was done in no time. She quickly got out the champagne and put it in ice, the night was something special so she wanted the evening to be perfect. Annie changed into a nicer, yet still casual outfit and then picked up her purse and keys to head over to the rehab center to pick up Dixon and Riley. She arrived at the rehabilitation center shortly and immediately made her way to the front desk in routine.

"Hello Ms. Wilson", said the receptionist. Annie visits very often, so quite a few members of the staff have come to know her.

"Hey, could call down Dixon and Riley. They will be with me for the evening." Annie stated.

"Yes, one moment please." The receptionist said.

Annie nodded and sat on the usual red chair she sat on each time she came. She was familiar with the surroundings of the lobby. She remembered her first visit here to check in Dixon.

"Yo. Yo. Annie!" Riley said wheeling into the lobby.

"Oh hey Riley! You ready? Where's Dixon?" Annie replied.

"Yeah I'm ready. You know I'll take any chance to get out of here. And Dixon should be out soon." Said Riley.

"Alright." Said Annie cheerfully.

They made small talk while waiting for Dixon in the Lobby. About 5 minutes later Dixon came out and he too was ready to escape the center for awhile.

* * *

Adrianna was pissed that Annie didn't text her back. She sat alone at some bar. She sat there for what seemed like hours. Every so often the bartender would ask if she wanted a drink. She simply shook her head no as if she had no willpower to speak. She felt like her life was falling apart and no one was there to notice. A few second later she felt a warm breathe close to her ear, a hand on her waist, and then a whisper, "Always on time Adrianna", said the male voice. A chill ran down Ade's back, she swiftly turned around and in typical fashion she let herself be swept away by another contender.

Annie ran up to her apartment door first to open the door. She planned the entire evening and she wanted nothing short of perfection. She quickly lit the candles at her small yet elegant table. She made sure she had everything out perfectly. She had taken one final look around, and it was perfect. Just then, Dixon and Riley came wheeling in.

"Annie. Whoa!" Dixon exclaimed as he entered the prepared room.

"What's the occasion?" Riley asked with his eyebrow lifted.

"Just a second, Riley. Let's sit down. I'll pour us some champagne."

Annie was pouring the champagne while both Dixon and Riley were examining the room and complimenting little things.

"So as you too all know, last month Dixon got some promising news. Dix, you're doing really good in physical therapy, I heard and you've made a few steps. I spoke to your physical therapist and he says that he has so much confidence in you -."

"Okay, Annie, where is this going. I'm getting really excited here." Dixon interrupted.

"Okay so get this, I was out looking for another apartment and I failed. Hopelessly." Annie said in excitement.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Riley anticipating the answer.

"So I finally decided to enlist the help of a real estate agent. We talked, and I told her what I liked and wanted. It took a few tries but I found a house."

"A house?"

"Yeah, Dixon, I want you to move in with me once I get the okay that you can commute to the rehab center."

"Annie, that's, that's awesome. I don't know what to say. Like, ahh! Yes, yes, I do want to move in!" Dixon said while coming to a loss of words.

Riley sat there not saying a word, and both Dixon and Riley noticed.  
"What's wrong Riley? I thought you'd be happy for Dixon." Annie said.

"What are you talking about? I'm ecstatic. Never better. Great news, by the way." Riley said, obviously not ecstatic.


End file.
